Blake Thomson
'''Blake Edward Thomson '''is the main protagonist of The Secondary School Choir. He is 17-years-old in Year 11 and sings Tenor 2. Appearance He is shown to have short messy dark brown hair moved to the right, deep set brown eyes and fair skin. He wears a white shirt tucked in, black jeans shown with a belt and black shoes. His sleepwear consists of a black tank top and black shorts. He stands on 5 ft. 9 and is of average weight. His eyes appear smaller than his siblings which might be because of his either Chinese(Asian is used to describe those who are of South Asian descent in the UK) or Nordic heritage. Personality Blake is a kind and caring big brother but can be messy as shown in 'Older Brother Ill' where his room is filled with tissues. He is also protective towards his siblings, mostly to Zoe as shown in the 2-part special, 'How It All Started.' Like many teenagers, he can get teenage mood swings and at times, he can be immature and playful. He is not much of a morning person and is also funny. He could also be confused but he is also smart. He can sometimes be offended, mainly racist jokes about Chinese people in the COVID-19 outbreak. Like many British people, he can be clueless like how Aidan speaks because he is American. Etymology Blake is a surname or a given name which originated from Old English. Its derivation is uncertain; it could come from "blac", a nickname for someone who had dark hair or skin, or from "blaac", a nickname for someone with pale hair or skin. Another theory is that it is a corruption of "Ap Lake", meaning "Son of Lake". His middle name, Edward means "rich guard", derived from the Old English elements ead "wealth, fortune" and weard "guard". This was the name of several Anglo-Saxon kings, the last being Saint Edward the Confessor shortly before the Norman Conquest in the 11th century. His last name, Thomson is named after a new Singaporean train line, Thomson East Coast line which sounds British. Abilities Blake is a tenor 2 in the choir but can also sing tenor 1 like when he sings his solos in many musical numbers. He is also good in drawing. Trivia * Blake is left-handed unlike his siblings who are right handed as shown in many episodes which requires him to write * Blake speaks in a Manchester accent * Blake is of Nordic, German, Irish, French, Greek and British descent on his father's side and Chinese(Hong Kong) on his mother's side in order to show British history in the series ** However, it is unknown what Nordic country he has descended from but because his ethnicity is to portray English history, it might be possible if he is of Swedish or Norwegian descent because of the viking raid of England ** He is of German descent because the Saxons are German and how in both World Wars, the German Reich(WW1) and Nazi Germany(WW2) invaded the UK ** He is of Irish descent because of how the British didn't help the Irish during the famine ** He is of French descent because the British started the 100 years war ** He is of Greek descent because his actor, Blake Richardson is of Greek descent ** He is of Chinese(Hong Kong) descent because of the opium wars and how the British took Hong Kong during that time before returning it to China in 1997 * Blake doesn't enjoy the PPAP song because it's annoying